Enchanted
by Your Lovely Kami-sama
Summary: All the Rookie nine are witchhunters Sasunaru I really suck at summaries please read
1. Fated Meeting

Welcome to Konoha, one of the five great villages that rain those with strange, supernatural powers to, either control these powers and be able to return to society or to fight evil humans who have become demons and the evil witches. There are three categories of powers trained at Konoha: those who can alter their physical form and change shape into living weapons, those who have the power to wield these weapons called technicians, and lastly those who possess inhuman powers.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stalked down the hall to the Hokage's office after being summoned. He came to a large, wooden door and knocked.<p>

"Come in," came a voice muffled by the door. Following the command Sasuke entered the office.

"Yes, Lady Tsunada," Sasuke greeted the big breasted, blonde hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha take a seat," Tsunada said as she gestured to the chair across from her desk that wasn't currently occupied. He went and took his seat. "Sasuke, I'm assigning you a mission. There has been reports of a witch in a village on the outskirts of Fire Country. For this mission I have assigned Sakura Haruno to be your partner, she is a kunai." He almost groaned out load, ALMOST. Sakura was the head of his crazy, obsessive fanclub that stalked him day and night no matter where he went. "Also because you are an Uchiha and still have not chosen a permenant partner, if you do not choose one in a week Sakura will be your partner."

"What!" Sasuke growled over Sakura's banshee squeals.

"As one of the highly skilled Uchiha clan and still not have a partner is unacceptable. And Sakura has volunteered to accept this task." She replied her volume rising. "Now, you will do as your Hokage orders," she yelled and punched her desk in half. "Leave and gather your thing."

"Shizune, bring me in a new desk, and some sake." Tsunada yelled to her assistant.

* * *

><p>Two days later Sasuke and Sakura walked into a small village.<p>

"So where do you think we should search first, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Hn," he replied not even trying the annoyance in his voice.

"Well let's ask someone," she said and walked off to gather information.

'Whatever', Sasuke thought and sat down on a bench nearby, a few minutes later Sakura returned.

"I found it," she informed him, "apparently the witch lives in an abandoned mansion through those woods." and pointed to the Northeast of town.

"Let's rent a room at the inn so we can rest and prepare for tonight when we engage the witch." Sasuke stated and began walking towards the inn.

"Sasuke-kun you're so caring and smart to think about it." She said and fluttered her eyelashes as she shimmied out her almost nonexistent chest and chased after him.

* * *

><p>After walking through the woods we finally found the mansion. The moon shone through the empty tree branches and illuminated the forest. After scouting out the surroundings we came out with the layout of the area. The mansion had two stories and made a U shape with a courtyard in the back. Light could be seen from a window on the side of the house.<p>

"Sakura transform," I ordered.

"Roger" she said as she shifted into a kunai. I picked he up and rolled my eyes as she squealed. 'Damn if only I couldn't hear her too.' Quietly I crept to the window. The window was on the second floor and to high up for us to look into.

"Sakura can you scan the house for any chakra signals."

"Sure, Sasuke-kun anything for you." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"There is one person in the room above us. From their chakra readings they still haven't noticed us."

"Good." I said as I crept through the bushes into a nearby tree. "On the count of three we attack through the window."

"Ok" she responds in understanding.

"One," I begin the countdown.

"Two." She follows my lead.

"Three!" We say in unison before I storm in through the window ready to attack. But instead of land alert and ready on the floor I land on something soft and warm to the touch.

Realizing it's a person I glance down only to be struck still by a pair of wide eyes so blue and beautiful the sky must be jealous. Then, I notice his damp, golden hair that frames his tan face like sunlight and that he had three fox-like whisker scars on each side of his face. His tan body has droplets of water racing down his body that had subtly curves any girl would want. He is blushing bright red. I licked my lips as I realized he is naked beneath me. I snap out of eye raping him when I hear him shout out with those delectable, plump rosy limps and a voice like an angels' choir.

"AH! PERVERTED TEME!" and then I received a powerful punch to the face pushing me off the boy underneath me. And I looked up from my bruised cheek to see him flee from the room.

'Shit'

* * *

><p>I had just climbed out of the bath when something came crashing through my bathroom window. Whatever had come barging in had knocked me down and landed on top of me, knocking the wind from my lungs.<p>

After catching my breath I opened my eyes to look at the intruder only to be captured by bottomless, obsidian eyes that I could lose myself in. My breath caught in my throat as the light in the room seemed to dance across his flawless, porcelain skin and black hair seemed to shine mysteriously in the moonlight that flooded in from the broken window.

When something hard began to rub against me uncomfortably started to squirm and remembered I was exposed and the position we were in. Immediately, I could feel blood rushing to my face.

"AH! PERVERTED TEME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and punched him in the face effectively throwing him off me. As quickly as possible I sprinted out of the room and down the hall into my room. Snapping my fingers I was instantly clothed in my usual cloths and headed back to find out what the hell was happening.

* * *

><p>I watched as the blond boy fled from the room as I held my face. A few minutes later the boy returned fully clothed in a baggy orange jumpsuit.<p>

"What the fuck, teme!" the blond boy yelled with a blush slightly coloring his face.

"Naruto Uzamaki you are hereby accused of being a witch. As punishment we are here to claim your soul." I stated as I got into a fighting stance and charged with Sakura in my hand.

* * *

><p>The dark haired boy charged striat at me kunai in hand. I gathered a mass of swirling blue chakra in my hand while chanting.<p>

"Rasengan!" I shouted as I tossed it between us and grabbed on to the door frame as the chakra ball expanded rapidly and sent anything not bolted down flying around the room. I finally exploded with blinding force and light sending the teme soaring back out through the window in which he entered into a thorn bush below.

I walked to the broken window to watch as the kunai in his hand transformed into a young pink haired woman.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok!" she shouted. 'So the teme's name is Sasuke hmm' I thought as I turned back to the room. The light had dimmed down and I surveyed the damage to my bathroom. The mirror was cracked along with some of the tiles and the towel rack had been blown off the wall.

"Damn, I just redecorated this room too," and snapped my fingers as everything repaired itself. I took one final look at the window before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Yes Sakura I'm fine." I said trying to hide my frustration.<p>

"That annoying idiot tricking you like that he deserves to rot in hell," she said.

"No Sakura this was my fault I got careless and rushed thing. Let's head back to the inn and rest up we will try again tomorrow." I said as I pulled myself up and walked towards the town ignoring Sakura's whining and worrying lost in my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what you guys think is it any good. Please review good or bad and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I will try to update ASAP but would love to get at least 10 reviews that be awesome ^_^. Hoped you liked it and keep reading. Ciao and I love you all!<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

The following day Sasuke and Sakura stocked up on supplies and tended to their wounds to strike again tonight.

"Sasuke have you sent in our mission report to Lady Tsunada?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," reluctantly Sasuke performed a series of hand signs and summoned a hawk. Quickly writing down a message and tying it to the hawk's leg. He then released the bird out the window and returned back to his preparations for this evening. After dinner the two set out to the mansion again they arrived a little after 10.

"Sakura." He issued the silent command.

"Roger," she said and transformed and performed a scan of the surroundings, "I found him he is in the front room on the right side ground level." Sasuke crept to the window and peered in the boy was sitting at a table facing away from the window apparently eating something.

"Get ready," he whispered, "Now." He said and jumped through the window landing on the table, flipping it and launching its contents into the air. The startled boy jumped eyes-wide then saw his ramen fly.

"My ramen! NO!" the boy shouted and dived for it. Quickly Sasuke threw the kunai at him binding him in a trail of thread tailing behind it. Swiftly forming a few hand signs he held up his hand that held the threads he yelled.

"Fireball Jutsu!" and blew a huge fireball at Naruto. "You have been judged guilty witch." He said as he watched the flames cleared away leaving a pile of ashes and scorched ground.

"What the fuck teme! You just ruined my kitchen!"

Surprised Sasuke and Sakura (she turned back) looked around the room.

"Down here." Both looked down at their feet to see a golden fox that had nine tails with its ears' and tails' tips tinted red. "And teme I never admitted to being a witch. Oh and you had better pay for all this," he said motioning with his nose to the devastated room.

"Then what are you, you monster?" Sakura yelled. The kitsune flinched away and Sasuke could see the hurt it had done in his eyes and for the first time in a long time he felt pity for someone else. "Well." She demanded.

"I'm a nine tailed fox can't you tell?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why do the villagers keep reporting you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Naruto answered hesitating only for a second thinking no one noticed. Except he couldn't fool the Uchiha, but before he could ask the whole house shuttered and something tore through the wall knocking Sakura through the opposite wall. The house started to creak loudly as it started to collapse. They both escaped through the wall just as the entire house fell.

Looking around Sasuke found Sakura passed out on the ground with a demon hovering over her. Hastily he pulled out a kunai and ran at the demon.

"Shadow clone jutsu." He said as 7 copies of him appeared and attacked, but one swing of one of the monsters tentacles dispelled the his clones and sent Sasuke flying passed Naruto and into a tree and brought Naruto back to reality.

"Sasuke!" he yelled as the demon went back to Sakura. "Sasuke, use me, use me!" he said as he jumped towards Sasuke and transformed into a chokutō **(1)** and landed in the ground next to him. He picked up the chokutō and ran to save Sakura who had now woken up but was too scared to even scream. As it swung one of its arms at him he sliced it clean off as Naruto gave off a burning aura and caught the wound on fire. Ducking underneath another arm, Sasuke stopped between it and Sakura. He stabbed the blade straight into its face. The monster shrieked and then its whole body burst into a blood red flame as Sasuke withdrew the sword from its head.

Naruto changed back into his human form wearing his orange jumpsuit and Sasuke noticed the nine fox tails protruding from him.

"Dobe now tell us the real reason the townspeople are frightened of you?"

Naruto looked to the ground, "My chakra attracts strong demons to me and sometimes my chakra leaks out and affects my surroundings. Overtime if anything bad that has happened the townspeople have come to blame me for it whether it may be a simple cold to a bad harvest." He told them as he headed back towards his house to dig through the wreckage.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then said, "Why don't you come back with us to Konoha?"

"Really? You want me to come? Yes!" Naruto shouted as he whirled around and tackled Sasuke to the ground in a big hug. Then he saw that he was lying on top of Sasuke and jumped up blushing bright red. "Teme, I'm going to go see what made it." He muttered and raced back to the rubble. Sasuke gave a small smile. When Sakura saw she glared at the oblivious blond, her eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

* * *

><p>As the three entered Konoha the blond was giddy with excitement and was hopping on the tips of his toes while running back and forth between the shop windows located on the mainstreet.<p>

"Come on dobe we have to go report into Lady Tsunada." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes and headed towards the Hokage building.

Upon entering Sakura walked up to the receptionist's desk and requested to see the Hokage. After having their request granted they headed to Tsunada's office, Sasuke knocked on the door after receiving no answer he was about to knock again when Naruto got impatient and walked right in to find Tsunada asleep drooling on some paperwork with an empty bottle of sake next to her.

"Yo, Baa-chan wake up!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Huh," Tsunada said looking around momentarily disoriented before realizing where she was, "oh Sasuke how did the mission go?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Hey Sasuke you sure Baa-chan is the Hokage?"

"What was that you brat?" she said through gritted teeth as a piece of the desk she was gripping to hard broke off in her hand.

"Nothing, never mind baa-chan." Naruto said nervously as he held his hands up in front of himself.

"Sasuke may I ask who this brat is and what he is doing in my office."

"Well you see my Lady he is the target from our recent mission." At this Tsunada stiffened slightly.

"If I recall your mission was to exterminate the witch causing problems not bring them here."

"If I may my Lady, Naruto is not a witch and even if he was, he isn't a malevolent witch bent on destruction. That means he isn't an enemy of the village."

"Still that does not entitle you to bring him to the village."

"Accidently we destroyed his house and-" Sakura started to speak for the first time but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Actually it does, I've chosen Naruto as my partner."

"WHHAATT!" Tsunada and Sakura shouted simultaneously. After giving it some thought Tsunada took a deep look at Naruto when suddenly her eyes widened a little.

"Both of you out I want to talk with Naruto in private." Sakura and Sasuke headed out the office door, but not before Sakura could glare at Naruto's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**(1)A chokutō is a straight Japanese sword **

**Finished took a while too. But I'm finally done with Ch 2 YYYAAAYYY.**

**I'll try to update again next month but no promises, also I'm going to rewrite my other story BloodStained Love. Please keep reading and try to review more I mean god all the visitors and all I get are 1 review seriously come on people if I have the time to write this shit out. You damn as hell have time to review, so ha I win! So review or else I'll rape you MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

** CIAO ^_^**


End file.
